Tears Of Pain
by Phr Lt Nkkd
Summary: This is a short Fic about all the shootings going on in our area...kind of sad...somewhat of a tear jerker...character death...[x2] >>Updated
1. Tears of Pain

Rei: Deciding to update this...just a bit. The scar of the shootings goes deep so this remains one of my favorite works. I'm not too sure about Vannah, though.

Vannah: Nah, it's pretty good, but that new one we're coming out with soon is my favorite.

Rei: Right. This is dedicated to all the people hurt, killed, mentally or physically scarred by the Sniper Attacks that went on. R.I.P, everyone.

Vannah: Please, enjoy...I guess...

**Tears Of Pain**

The rain poured down in sheets as thick as the double lining in Rudolf's Imperial robes while Van and company sloshed through the gathering mud directly outside the Mount Osa Base compound. The thick metal gates barred their entry as Van fished around in his pockets, looking for his I.D. card. He swept his hanging black spikes out of his face and snorted some water out of his nose. 

"Hurry up, Van! I'm getting soaked out here!" Moonbay demanded, wrapping her hands around her bare arms. She moved closer to Fiona for warmth, but the smaller blonde girl shook her heavy hair out, spraying Moonbay even more. 

Rolling, black, thunderclouds passed overhead dangerously, the lightning threatening to strike down the group of five huddled together outside the Base.

_// The day has passed beyond our power. The petals close upon the flower. The light is failing in this hour; Of day's last waning breath._

_The blackness of the night surrounds, The distant souls of stars now found, Far from this world to which we're bound, Of sorrow, fear, and death._

_Sleep, love; forever sleep. Your soul the night will keep. Embrace the darkness deep. Sleep, love; forever sleep._

_The gathering darkness takes our souls, Embracing us in chilling folds, Deep in a mistress's void that holds. Our fate within her hands.//_

Thundering footsteps were drowned out by the sudden crack of thunder. A single Gunsniper was sprinting its way across the muddy sand toward Van's location. It climbed up a steep, rocky hill, trying to get the best vantage point to carry out his assigned job. The red, metallic outer body of the Zoid gleamed each time the lightning whipped through the sky with an audible _CRACK_.

Pressing a few buttons, the pilot engaged the long-range rifle unit on the Gunsniper and took careful aim. His longish pink hair fell in his face as he looked through the sniper scope. The two marks on either side of his face glowed in the flickering of the coordinate screen. Van was just beginning to usher Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine and Rudolf through the opening gates, producing a singular target.

Casting one more look behind him, Van had taken a step into the compound, when the bullet hit.

At a speed just a few knots slower than Mach Five, the rifle bullet plowed through Van's spinal cord, ceased the activities of the lungs and heart, before exploding out his chest in a shower of blood, leaving a gaping hole behind. The lieutenant hadn't even had time to scream before his soul fled the mortal plane. 

_//The blackness of the night surrounds, The distant souls of stars now found, Far from this world to which we're bound, Of sorrow, fear, and death._

_Sleep, love; forever sleep. Your soul the night will keep. Embrace the darkness deep. Sleep, love; forever sleep._

_The gathering darkness takes our souls, Embracing us in chilling folds, Deep in a mistress's void that holds Our fate within her hands.//_

The four others who had already been well inside the base turned when the echo of a gunshot rolled its way down to their ears. When they saw Van lying face down in the gritty mud, blood staining and tainting the brown, they froze. Then, Irvine gained use of his legs. 

"Van? Van!" he sprinted over to the prone body, slipping and falling face-first once. He could scarcely breathe when he turned the body to look into the pure and innocent face of his friend. Black eyes were wide open in a look of pained surprise, mouth twisted up into a gruesome grin. 

"Oh, my god, Van!" Moonbay and Fiona and Rudolf slid down next to Irvine, staring into the face of their dead friend. Moonbay glanced up to the hills behind them and caught a glimpse of the metallic red of the Gunsniper. 

Picking up the body, carnage and all, --stepping over the length of intestines that had separated themselves from Van's bowels-- Irvine brought the Lieutenant of the Guardian Force into the Mount Osa Base medical room. Fiona and Moonbay and Rudolf stood outside, crying like there was no tomorrow and hanging on to each other like a lifeline. The sudden dismissal of their best friend was too much for each of them to take.

_//The day has passed beyond our power. The petals close upon the flower. The light is failing in this hour; Of day's last waning breath.//_

Fiona ended up in the Mount Osa Medical Ward for suicide. Since Van's death and funeral, five days ago, the blonde Zoidian had shut herself off from everything, including her mind. She had begun to go on a masochistic rampage, carving 'Van' everywhere on her body, then slitting her wrists. Delving so deep into the darkness, Doctor D. gave up completely on her...four weeks into treatment. He felt that nothing but Van could help her come out.

She responded to nothing anyone said; unless they insulted the late lieutenant in someway. Then, Fiona would fly into a whirlwind of blonde hair, gnashing teeth, clawing fingernails and snapping legs. The oh-so-innocent girl would pummel you until you couldn't move--if you were lucky. The Zoidian had killed two nurses already for saying that Van was an inconceivable whelp and deserved what he got. 

_//The blackness of the night surrounds, The distant souls of stars now found, Far from this world to which we're bound, Of sorrow, fear, and death.//_

Then, something happened the day Irvine decided to visit.

"Take me...take me to see...him." Fiona whispered to Irvine. The brunette looked at her in awe; first time in weeks she had uttered a word, so of course he took her out to Van's grave, with substantial begging on his part. 

Fiona's weight on Irvine's back lessened with each step he took. The slate headstone, carved with a Blade Liger on it, stood drab and dull against the pure blue sky. Gently, Irvine set down the blonde burden and knelt next to the stone bench to support her. She stared blankly at the stone grave marker...not uttering a sound.

Blonde and spiky brown hair fluttered in the peaceful breeze that wound its way around the two Guardian Force members. 

_//Sleep, love; forever sleep. Your soul the night will keep. Embrace the darkness deep. Sleep, love; forever sleep.//_

It all happened in the blink of an eye. One minute Fiona was sitting there, the next she was on the ground, holding Irvine's pistol in her limp hand, blood beginning to cover it.

_//The gathering darkness takes our souls, Embracing us in chilling folds, Deep in Mistress's void that holds, Our fate within her hands//_

The shock of losing two friends within two months passed by quickly and Moonbay, Irvine, Rudolf, and the entire Guardian Force spent two days in mourning while the grave and funeral service was prepared and carried out.

_//Dream, warriors, of the dark above; And feel the sweet redemption of; The Night's Consort, and of her love; For those within her bands._

_Sleep, love; forever sleep. Your soul the night will keep. Embrace the darkness deep. Sleep, love; forever sleep.//_

Fiona was buried with her love; Van Flyheight. Inscribed on her tombstone was: _Together in life, together in death, Zoidian and human, together forever..._

--

Rei: Let us know what you think of the slightly more macabre rewrite of this. 


	2. Author's Notes

Kitiara: Ok, we've just got some really quick Author's Notes to put out before we continue.

Alhana: First off, to Taltos:

**Go ahead and put the story on your website, but could you give us a link so we could see the site?**

Kitiara: And to Charlie's Bear:

**We decided to do another chapter to this that comes from Van's point of view (not literally, but you get our meaning.) The last chapter will be dedicated to you!**

Alhana: And I think that's it for now. Thank you to all who have reviewed this. Makes us feel special!! ^_^ *Huggles reviewers*

Kitiara: *Glomps* Yeah, we love you all!!


End file.
